Portable computers, such as notebook computers, laptop computers, and other similar types of computers, are becoming more and more popular due to their ability to be used in non-office environments. Docking devices, such as docking stations, port replicators, etc., have been designed to enable the portable computer to be easily interfaced with certain peripheral equipment, such as, monitors, printers, modems, etc., so that the portable computer can quickly be adapted for office use, yet can be quickly undocked for use in a non-office environment.
Alignment stands, or trays, are often provided to facilitate the docking of the portable computer to the docking device. Typical alignment trays are designed to rest on a table top or desk top and are provided with slots, rails, flanges, posts, etc. which cooperate with corresponding structure on the docking device and the portable computer to align the docking device in a fixed, precise location on the tray, and to guide the movement of the computer towards the docking device during the docking process. This permits corresponding connectors on the computer and the docking device to engage and electrically connect the computer to the docking device and therefore to the peripheral equipment.
However, the alignment trays of the above type are relatively large and heavy and thus do not lend themselves to portable use. Therefore, when a portable computer is used in a remote environment it is usually removed from the docking device and taken to the remote environment. Therefore when it is desired to dock the portable computer to a docking device in the remote environment, it is usually done so without a tray. This makes it difficult to align the computer with the docking device during the docking process and often results in misalignment of, and damage to, their respective connectors.
Therefore, what is needed is an alignment tray for a portable computer which is relatively small in size, light in weight and lends itself to portable use.